1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ultrasound therapy devices and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing ultrasound therapy at multiple, user-selectable frequencies using a single applicator sound head.
2. The Background Art
Heat has long been known to have many beneficial and necessary effects in the rehabilitation process. Heat increases the extensibility of collagen tissue, decreases joint stiffness, produces pain relief, relieves muscle spasm, increases blood flow, increases local metabolism, increases nerve conduction velocities, and assists in the resolution of inflammatory infiltrates, edema, and exudates. Heat has also been used as part of cancer therapy.
Investigations have shown that subjective complaints of stiffness on the part of a patient with rheumatoid arthritis coincide with changes in the measurements of the viscoelastic properties of joints. The joint stiffness, assessed both subjectively and by objective measurement, can be decreased by the application of heat, thereby decreasing the patient's discomfort.
After hot packs, ultrasound is probably the most frequently used physical agent in treating musculoskeletal pain and soft tissue injuries. Millions of ultrasound treatments are performed each year in the United States and Canada. Ultrasound produces the desirable therapeutic effects of any deep-heat modality. The effect of ultrasound that may be the most distinguishable, however, is its ability to selectively increase the temperature in local, well-circumscribed areas.
Ultrasound is a form of acoustic vibration occurring at frequencies too high to be perceived by the human ear. Thus, frequencies under 17,000 Hz are usually called sound, whereas those above this level are designated ultrasound. With the exception of the differences in frequencies, the physics of ultrasound is in no way different from that of audible sound. Ultrasonic frequencies typically used for therapeutic purposes range between 0.8 and 3 MHz.
The temperature distribution produced by ultrasound is unique among deep-heating modalities. Ultrasound causes comparatively little temperature elevation in the superficial tissues, but has a depth of penetration in the musculature and other soft tissues. In normal biological applications, for example, about 50% of the ultrasound energy is transmitted to a depth of 5 cm (1 inch) or greater, and this depth of penetration can be effectively employed in reaching deep tissues, such as joint capsules and deep muscles. For this reason, ultrasound is generally the treatment of choice when it is desirable to provide deep heat.
The therapeutic ultrasound machine consists of a generator that produces a high-frequency alternating current. The high frequency electric current is then converted by a transducer into mechanical (acoustic) vibrations. The transducer consists basically of a crystal inserted between two electrodes. As an alternating electrical charge is applied to the surfaces of the crystal, the crystal is made to vibrate. As the crystal vibrates rapidly, sound waves are produced.
Ultrasound waves are transmitted more effectively through water, oil, or transmission gel than air. Consequently, a coupling agent is used in clinical applications to "couple" the applicator sound head to the patient's body in order to ensure that the ultrasonic waves are properly transmitted to the desired treatment site. Such a coupling agent may, for example, be in the form of a gel or lotion which is applied to the skin of the patient over the area to be treated. Water may also be used as a coupling agent in appropriate cases by submerging a portion of the patient's body in a water bath. The sound head is then positioned in the coupling agent over the patient's skin, and the generator is activated. Ultrasonic waves produced at the sound head are transmitted through the coupling agent into the patient to provide the desired therapeutic treatment.
The treatment properties of the sound applicator depend upon its diameter and frequency. For example, a small diameter applicator produces a small diameter ultrasound beam. The angle of divergence of the beam is also generally greater than if a larger diameter applicator is used. For this reason, it may be difficult to treat the deep tissues in an area using a small diameter applicator. On the other hand, if the radiating surface of the applicator is too large, it may be difficult to maintain contact with the surface of the body at all times. Consequently, applicators of different sizes are generally provided with ultrasound equipment, and the size used will depend upon the nature of the treatment being performed.
Similarly, ultrasound frequencies of about 1 MHz are typically used to treat deep tissue, while higher frequencies do not penetrate the patient as deeply. A practitioner will thus decide which frequency to use depending upon the patient's condition. Unfortunately, however, prior art ultrasound devices typically have sound heads which are capable of operating effectively at only a single frequency. Consequently, the user will generally be required to purchase several different sound heads of each size in order to provide the varying penetration depths needed for different therapeutic treatments.
The need to use several different sound heads in order to provide ultrasonic therapy is, of course, a significant expense. For example, if a user wishes to have three different frequencies available on three different sizes of sound head, nine separate sound heads would have to be supplied.
Moreover, the sound heads would need to be changed in order to vary the ultrasound frequency, as well as to vary the head size. Changing sound heads can be both time-consuming and cumbersome since the operational parameters of the ultrasound equipment must be readjusted each time the head is changed.